The Nexus
by Janus2
Summary: With Voyager destroyed the crew recieve help from a dead man.
1. In which Voyager crashes

The borg ship came round and fired it weapon of mass destruction. Voyagers nacelle exploded ,on the bridge scorch marcks were every where wires hung from the celling the ships plaque had falllen down and was scorched Harry Kim and Seven of nine were both working at the Operations station trying to hold the ship was unconcience Chackotay was in sickbay and Janeway was at the CONN for all the good it did.

The Borg ship fired its PROTOMATER weapon what was left of Voyager the great ship crashed on a strange plaet which resembled Verridien 3... Ensin Kim and Seven wer flung from the operations conole and crashed in the floor.


	2. In which Kirk takes command

"Easy your head took quite a beating," both Seven and Ensign Kim heard a voice say expecting to see a member of the crew they were shocked when the saw the source of the voice- the dead Captain James T. Kirk.

"Q drop the disguise." Seven and Kim said at the same time.

"Q? Oh... you mean that extremely annoying omnipotent alien continuum?" Kirk said in response to the 2 Voyager crew members order."No, I am not a Q I am Captain James T Kirk captain of both USS Enterprise NCC 1701 and the NCC 1701-Alpha, one of the above destroyed in orbit of the Genesis planet the second destroyed defending Chal from Androvar Drake. Okay I think I had better explain, you see I did not die on the Enterprise-B the energy ribbon was a doorway to a temporal Nexus outside of our own space-time. I was pulled in when the vessels hull was breached.

For me no time passed between the end of the 23rd century and a while into the 24th when Captain Picard came into my partition of the Nexus. He offered a last mission stop a man called Soron from killing millions of people so I left the Nexus, or so I thought, I did not really leave the Nexus only an echo of my essence levied the Nexus to stop the people from dying so my echo gets slammed into the side of a cliff and dies next thing I know I am back in the Nexus. And I saw the ferocious attack on your ship and tried to save you and you ship I was barely able to save you ship but sadly most of the crew died you 2 need to see a doctor for your injuries."

The 2 Voyager crewmembers looked dumbfound but allowed him to lead them to the sick bay they saw a crewmember lying on the floor with blood oozing from a hole in his head. When they arrived the EMH was busy treating heavily injured crew. Kirk then saw the mobile emitter on the Doctor's forearm.

"Excuse me!" Kirk said in a quite loud but instantly recognisable voice and every one turned around and they all gasped- well all except the EMH who looked surprised. "As the highest ranking officer aboard what's left of Voyager I am taking command, if any one wishes to object I will have a personal word with." No one objected the all knew about the legendary Captain Kirk's captaining skills.


	3. In which a relationship is revealed

Kirk walked through the corridors of the Voyager, even after 5 days aboard people still looked dumbfound when they saw him as he entered Voyager's engine room which currently served the purpose of the incomplete battle bridge. Captain Kirk had seen fit to promote people when necessary the newly promoted Lieutenants Kim and Seven of Nine worked with Commander B'Elanna Torres to fix the ship- but it was not going well. The warp coils were fused, the Holodecks offline and the replicators fried.

"Alright! You can all take a break, you've had more than your fair share of duty shifts."

Kirk said as he dismissed them. B'Elanna protested. "That's an ORDER." He replied more forcefully."

Seven and Harry Kim walked along the same corridor to their quarters –the crew had to double up as the engineering crews needed the resources for repairs. So the crew had had to decide upon roommates. Seven and Harry had quickly decided to share the quarters when outside Kirks formal announcement of his orders they told each other of the mutual attraction.

Harry giggled, "What is Harry?" Seven asked in response.  
"It's just , a few weeks ago I would have given anything for us to sleep in the same room let alone in the same bed. Now we act though it's normal routine." After that he thought Seven would give him a lecture, but he was not expection her to push him into the wall and kissed him with all the passion of a hirogen hunting a challenging prey and catching it. Her tougne forced an entry into his mouth and went round its sides and his own toungne then she pulled back and headed to thier quarters. Leutenant Kim was breathing heavilly in the shock of what had just happened.


End file.
